MTV Networks
Chris McCarthy Scott M. Mills Brian Robbins David Lynn |parent_companyparent = Verizon Television |division_(business)divisions = BET Networks Nickelodeon Group MTV Networks International |subsidiarysubsidaries = MTV Networks Asia Pacific MTV Networks EMEA MTV Networks Latin America |website = Verizon Media Brands }}MTV Networks, Inc., known as Viacom Media Networks from 2011 to 2020, is a subsidiary of Verizon Television that oversees the company's basic-cable entertainment channels, with sister unit Showtime Networks overseeing the company's premium-cable channels. The unit responsible for operating cable networks in the United States, such as the namesake MTV channel, among others including Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, BET, VH1 and Pop, and international channels operated under MTV Channels Asia Pacific, MTV Channels EMEA (Europe, Middle East and Africa), and MTV Channels Latin America respectively, ranging from regional variations of the U.S. channels, plus local networks including Channel 5 in the UK and Ten Network Holdings in Australia. Bruce Gilmer heads this subsidiary as Chairman and Chief Creative Officer. History MTV Networks (1984-2011) The company was founded in 1984 after Warner Communications and American Express decided to divest the basic cable assets of Warner-Amex Satellite Entertainment, renaming it as MTV Networks, Inc. Warner-Amex had originally created and owned Nickelodeon, MTV, VH1 and The Movie Channel (TMC). Viacom acquired 66% of the company in 1985 and then acquired the remaining 34% interest in 1986. Viacom Media Networks (2011-2019) The company was renamed Viacom Media Networks in 2011. In the fall of 2012, media analysts began to report that ratings amongst some of MTV Networks' leading brands in the U.S., including MTV, Comedy Central and Nickelodeon, were experiencing falls in viewership unlike other US broadcasters. Cable channels CMT and TV Land were moved in February 2017 from Kids and Family Group to the Global Entertainment Group under Kevin Kay joining with Spike TV. In October 2018, Kevin Kay was announced to be leaving his position as head of the entertainment group as a reduction of its cable channel groups from five to four. CMT was transferred from the entertainment group to the music group under president Chris McCarthy with his exit. Executive Kent Alterman would take charge of Paramount Network and TV Land to go with his current charge of Comedy Central plus Bellator MMA. Verizon era; Return to MTV Networks name (2020-present) Domestic channels Flagship Channels * CMT ** CMT Music * Comedy Central * MTV ** MTV2 ** MTV Classic ** MTV Live ** MTVU ** MTV Tres * Logo TV * Paramount Network * TV Land * VH1 BET Networks * BET ** BET International (Europe & South Africa) * BET Gospel * BET Her * BET Hip-Hop * BET Jams * BET Soul Nickelodeon Group * Nickelodeon ** Nick at Nite * Nick Jr. * Nicktoons * TeenNick ** NickRewind (on TeenNick) * NickMusic Former channels * Nick Gas (1999–2009) * NickMom (2012–15) * VH1 Uno (2001–08) * NickSports (2015-18) Notes International channels Other properties Internet properties Gaming properties See also * List of MTV channels External links * Verizon Media brands webpage * MTV Channels Affiliate B2B website Category:Verizon Television Category:American cable network groups Category:Broadcasting companies of the United States Category:American companies established in 1984